My Angel
by Kimmiii Winchester
Summary: Destiel oneshot. This is my first fanfic! I hope its good.


**Dean's POV**

He was the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. He was wearing a long silky white dress and had a very long veil covering his perfect face. I was waiting for him from across the room. I was wearing a stupid penguin suit but I only wore it because my angel told me I looked great in it. As soon as the music started playing, I knew I was going to cry. As my angel walked towards me, I looked back to everything me and my angel have been through. I've been through so much crap that I can't remember the last happy moment I've had. Im so glad Im finally happy with my life. My life is filled with problem after problem, I never got a break. I stared down at my angel with tears of joy in my eyes. I can't believe this is actually happening, me and my angel together forever. All of the people we knew, that weren't dead, were here. Sammy was my best man, oh how much I love that kid. Charlene was here too, she was the flower girl. I always thought of Charlene as the sister I never wanted. I wish everyone important to me was here. Kevin, Bobby, Meg, Benny, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and... Dad. Oh how I wish Dad was here to see me though there wasn't many people in the crowd, I still felt that my family was present with us.

Suddenly, I felt like my body temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Dean."

I looked to my left, where the voice was coming from. I could've sworn that my dad was standing there, smiling. But that didn't make any sense because my dad never smiled.

"I'm proud of you son."

My dad had never once told me he was proud of me. I couldn't help the tear the came out of my right eye. This was the happiest day of my life. My smile turned into a grin. I decided to imagine that my dad really was there, with a smile on his face.

I hadn't even noticed when the priest had started the ceremony, but it was already time to say the vows. Sam stepped forward to hand us the diamond and gold engraved rings. I went first.

"Castiel, my angel, this ring is a symbol of my love for you. But I don't need a silly ring to show you my love, you should already know that. I love you, cursed or not." I slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Dean, My hunter, I'll watch over you, no matter the situation we're in. I'm doing this for you. I want you to know that I love you and will forever enjoy your company." He slipped the ring on my finger.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

It was silent. The priest kept going.

"Do you-"

" HOLD ON, HOLD ON."

My head snapped up.

It was Crowley. What could this son of a bitch want NOW?!

"CROWLEY WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" My voice boomed over the now dead silent room.

"Oh I was in the restroom and didn't want to miss anything. Carry on."

The priest cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention and continued.

"Do you ,Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You two may now kiss"

I leaned down and molded my lips with his. It was quick but passionate and excited. The butterflies in my stomach turned into the whole zoo. His hand on the back of my head was sending tingles through my body. But I wasn't surprised at this reaction. Castiel always made me feel like this. I heard cheers, but it was vague; nothing mattered right now, it was only me and my angel.

We pulled apart and smiled at the small group of people. Everyone was standing and clapping, some wiping tears from they're eyes. "Finally." I heard Sammy say behind me.

Nothing could ruin this moment now. I was happy and everything was perfect.

Suddenly Chuck came bursting through the door, panting. He struggled to catch his breath. It was a few moments before he spoke.

" We got trouble."

I guess I spoke too soon.

**This is a Destiel wedding and Castiel is wearing a dress because Misha wore a dress for his wedding.I hope it was good...this is my first fanfic. Please feel free to criticize. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
